Cherry Lips
by Th3 Twi1ight 5tar
Summary: When new kid Fai is transfered to Tsubasa Academy for Troubled Students, neither Kurogane, or any one else at the school for that matter, have any idea what Fai had in store for them! Cross dressing and an ovely cheerful personality is just the begining! M for later chapters, KuroFai! Angst in later chapters! R&R!


So I came up with this idea in the shower this morning and I just had to write it! Only problem is I have no plan for a plot! Grr! Well let's see how this turns out! Review if you have any ideas for how this story should continue after the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, or Fai, or Kuro-chii! Oh how I wish I did though!

Fai happily skipped down the halls of his new school, Tsubasa Academy for Troubled Youths. His three inch black stilettos making the feat very difficult and his short blue skirt flying up to reveal black lace panties at every step. He skipped from hall to hall, ignoring the dirty looks because of his clothing and shouts for him to slow down. He had been skipping for at least fifteen minutes now, partly because it was just so much fun with all these long hallways, and partly because he had no idea what so ever of where he was, or where he was going. Well he knew that he was _supposed _to be going to the main office to get his room number and class schedule. But he had no clue where that office was, and once again skipping through the halls was just too much fun! He was friends with the principal of the school, Yukko, so he had no fear of being reprimanded to harshly for being late. His left foot landed at a very unnatural angle, due to the three inch heel of his high heel shoes. He went flying forward, right into a student walking the opposite way from him. The two fell to the floor in a mess of limbs, a string of curse words from the large, dark boy Fai had run into, and hysterical laughs from Fai himself.

"S-sorry!" Fai managed between his laughing. "I twisted my ankle and landed right on top of you! Are you alright Mr. Black?" While speaking, Fai scrambled off of the pissed looking boy. He sat, his legs tucked under him, careful not to flash the boy, and looked at him for the first time. He was big in a muscular way, much larger than Fai himself, with short spiky black hair, and slanted red eyes. Seeming to be Fais age, around seventeen. He was also very attractive. Fais grin widened automatically as his mind ran away with itself.

"What the hell?!" the boy yelled, his eyes practically flaming, bringing Fai back to the present moment. Fai just kept on smiling as the boy looked him over, watching his expression change from furious to completely shocked he realized that Fai was in fact a boy wearing a school girl uniform, a rather provocative uniform at that. And Mr. Black had to admit he did look pretty good in it with his shoulder length blonde hair and large blue eyes. "What the fuck are you wearing?!" He shrieked, his eyes twice their normal size. Fai just laughed before responding.

"Why, a school uniform of course! Not _this_ schools uniform, but still!" He said, hundred watt grin plastered in place.

"But-but you're a guy! In a skirt!" Mr. Black howled, stunned by Fais fashion choices.

"Really?!" Fai forged surprise, widening his eyes. "Well thank you for informing me Mr. Black!" He smiled again nodding in fake thanks, the surprised act dropped as fast as it had come. Mr. Black growled, quickly forgetting his surprise at Fai's attire.

"My name is not Mr. Black! It's Kurogane!" He screamed his face red from anger. Fai laughed again nodding.

"Kuro-chii! Got it!" He beamed. "Im Fai, Fai D. Flowright!" He exclaimed, holding his hand out for Kurogane to shake it.

"It's Kurogane!" Kurogane looked as though he was about to explode, but thought better of it and moved to stand up, ignoring Fais hand. Once standing, he looked back down on the strange cross dresser that had run into him. Fai put his hands up in the air making a grabbing motion in Kurogane's direction.

"Mind helping me up Kuro-black?" He asked from his position on the floor. "My ankle seems to be hurt!" He pouted, blinking his eyes in a pleading manner. Kurogane thought about it for a minute before his chivalry got the best of him and he grabbed Fais hand, pulling him up to a standing position, noting how light the other boy seemed to be. Fai stumbled slightly, and Kurogane reached out to stabilize him.

"Thanks so much Kuro-rin! Now! Do you happen to know where the main office is? Or Mrs. Yukkos office if that's closer?" He questioned, already having decided that Kurogane was to be his guide to the office.

"Its Kurogane!" He yelled before sighing and rolling his eyes in defeat. He had a feeling he was going to end up taking this guy where he wanted to go, if he wanted to or not. "Yea, I guess. Come on, Yukkos office is a few halls over." He informed, still slightly creeped out by Fais school girl outfit. Fai beamed and clapped his hands together happily.

"Thanks Kuro-sama!" He said, leaning on Kurogane for support due to his hurt ankle. Greatly annoyed, Kurogane had to remind himself that the quicker he led Fai to Yukkos office the quicker he would be rid of him. Fai was almost as tall as Kurogane, though that was probably due to the shoes he currently wore. "Wait!" He stopped in the middle of the hallway a few feet from where they had fallen, and leaned down slipping off his shoes and holding them in his hand, before righting himself again. "There!" He exclaimed, resuming their walk to Yukkos office.

They turned down two different hallways before Kurogane stopped in font of a wooden door with a plaque that read 'Principle Yukko'. Kurogane raised his hand to knock, but Fai was quicker, and pushed the door open all the way with out any warning. Yukko sat at her desk facing the door and jumped slightly as the door slammed open. She appeared upset, glaring at Kurogane, until her gaze landed on Fai.

"Fai!" She exclaimed, jumping up and running over to them in her own pair of heels that were suspiciously identical to Fais.

"Yukko!" Fai returned, moving to meet Yukko in a hug.

"Oh, Fai! How are you? I was worried when you didn't show up half an hour ago! You didn't have any problems with… him, did you?" She asked franticly looking the boy over quickly, noticing him favoring his left ankle. "Oh, Fai! He didn't, did he?" she seemed oddly concerned for her, and Kurogane felt as though he was intruding on a rather private moment between two people who obviously knew each other pretty well.

"Oh no!" Fai reassured her. "I tripped! In the hall!" He informed and Yukko seemed to relax.

"Oh, good!" She smiled. "Well not good! Obviously, if you hurt that's not good!" She corrected herself.

"Don't worry, Yukko, I had a friend to help me here! Kuro-chii!" He said joyfully, turning and gesturing to Kurogane. Yukko turned to him.

"Of course! Thank you Kurogane, for helping my little Fai here!" She thanked him. "But you should probably get back to your room now! Class should be over for the weekend by now!" She smiled, and Kurogane grunted, not used to his principle being this nice, ever.

"What ever. See ya." He called over his shoulder as the turned and left the room.

"Good bye, Kuro-chan!" Fai yelled after him. Hearing a 'its Kurogane' from down the hall. Fai giggled turning back to Yukko.

Kurogane walked down the hall a bit faster than he probably needed to, in a rush to get away from all the strange happening in that side of the building. _What a strange guy. _He thought as he turned in to his room.

Well there we go! Turned out nothing like I thought it would! But I guess it alright! Please review!


End file.
